Truth Or Dare
by Hallow Avengence
Summary: Jac, Maddy, Kyla and Connie get locked in a cupboard and decide to play a little game. You can bet that spells trouble. A little femeslash, but nothing serious
1. Chapter 1

Kyla was to say the least, a little bemused. Although so would you be, if you'd of been locked in a closet with the most volcanic combination of people in Holby City General, through a long winded twist of fate.

She sneaked a cautious glance at Jac who was sitting flat against the furthest wall. Connie was seated opposite, scowling and muttering escape plans to a distracted Maddy, who was sowing cows onto an empty catheter packet with left over stitches thread and the broken end of a syringe.

"Let's play a game."

Two of the three women looked up at her sudden announcement with puzzled expressions; the third clapped her hands grinning wickedly.

"What about truth or dare?"

"We're adults..." Jac shot a somewhat septical look at Maddy who responded with a sarcastic smile, "and cannot be expected to play children's games. The situation is bad enough as it is."

Connie, however let a small smile spread along her features. "Well I'm in."

"Same." Kyla announced shuffling closer to the middle of the room.

"Well looks like it's just you then Jac…not chicken I hope?" Maddy snickered at her.

"No, I'm just old eno-"

"Look, we're stuck in this cupboard probably won't be found for another few hours. Nothing admitted will be said out side this room and nothing done will be spoken of ever again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"...So you might as well humor us."

"Fine." Jac snapped, sliding over to sit in between Connie and Kyla.

Maddy nodded at her and reached for an unopened syringe which she quickly shed of its packaging and placed in the middle of the four women.

"Ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started with a patient: Mr Conwell. He was schizophrenic who had been transmitted onto AAU because of a gastric bleed. And currently, he was sat in the middle of a neat impersonal office, staring blankly at a slightly exasperated Jayne Grayson.

"Kitty told you to do it?"

The man nodded, casting an anxious look at the filling cabinet in the corner of the room.

"S_hhh, _she gets upset easily. And Bradley doesn't like it when she's upset." Mr Conwell eyes widened slightly. "Last time he made me eat kippers."

Jayne, who in any other situation would have asked someone else to deal with him, decided it was probably in her best interests to play along. "Right. And you don't like kippers?"

Mr Conwell shook his head. "Nah, taste of fish."

"Oh. So would…Kitty like to tell me where you put my Clinical Lead, Senior House Officer, Cardiothoracic surgeon and one of my best nurses?"

Mr Conwell regarded her sincerely for a moment. "Yes."

"Right….So will she?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me then?"

"I can't but-"  
"-but Kitty can. _Yes_ we've been over this. So where are they?" Jayne hissed through clenched teeth. Eliot should be in here, not her; this was far more his thing than hers.

"Why, don't you want to play?"

"Not really. No." Jayne sighed and tried a different tack. "Okay, their not hurt are they? I mean, you haven't hurt them in anyway?"

Mr Conwell looked thoughtful. "…No, but the ginger one might."

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "Mrs Naylor?"

The patient nodded, wincing slightly as he shifted in his chair.

"Mr Conwell, please just tell me where they are. Or Kitty - she can tell me where they are. It's very important we find them."

He held her gaze for a second, before declaring he _liked_ her and swivelled round to face the filing cabinet.

"Kitty likes you too, so she'll tell you. Their in a cupboard."

"Which cupboard?"

"The one with white door."

Jayne, nodded, smiled politely and called for Nurse Jackson to take him back up to Darwin. As the squeak of the wheel chair and the incessant chatter of the nurse faded into the various hospital noises, Jayne sighed, lifting her phone of the receiver.

"Ric."  
"Did you find out where they are?"  
"The cupboard with the white door."

"…There all white."

"I know."

_------_

_Meanwhile…_

"You start."

"Why me?"  
"Cause you get paid the most."

Connie sighed. "Hardly fair."

"Why did you choose Sam as a sperm donor?"

Connie's mouth slipped open. "What?"

"Well Sam, though fairly good-looking, he isn't well the sharpest scalpel is he?"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "He's not stupid. And he was there, so…"  
"A case of right time, right place?"

The clinical lead grinned. "Guess so. And I've had worse."

A snort was heard and the questioner, questioned and observer regarded a certain curled haired doctor with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing…just don't you think he's a bit…clumsy?"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Depends how much he's drunk."

The curly haired doctor frowned. "Ah, that would explain it then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. Your turn."

The auburn haired doctor scowled. "Don't waste your breath. I already know what you're going to say."

"Surprise us." Was the curt reply.

"Because I want to go somewhere in my career. I'd do it again. My career is the most important thing in my life, why should I not further it?"

"Actually, that's not what I was going to ask-"

"-we pretty much new that anyway." Connie interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"I was _going _to ask if you are in love with Joseph." For a second the cupboard was silent, three of its inhabitants mouth a gap, blinking in shock. One however frowned slightly, twisting a chestnut curl round her finger and scrutinising her colleague.

Jac swallowed and shifted uncomfortably under Maddy's intense stare. "…No."

"You don't sound very sure." Klya murmured. The auburn haired doctor said nothing.

"Kyla." Connie grinned at the nurse, breaking the silence and taking her colleague's focus off the dazed doctor. "Your go." She paused, a wicked smirk curling at he corners of her mouth. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Jac sighed. "What are we fifteen?"

Maddy shrugged. "You do seem to get awfully….involved with your nurses. I mean you use to get quite feisty with Donna."

Kyla looked horrified. "I have never kissed any of my nurses. Especially not Donna Jackson." The coffee coloured nurse visibly shuddered.

"But that wasn't the question…" Connie murmured.

Kyla sighed. "Once. Really briefly."

The other members of the cupboard sniggered, and the nurse sent them a half hearted glare, before glancing upwards and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: "why did I agree to do this."

--------

Okay, I'm sorry about the really short chapters. Hopefully the next one will be longer. And sorry if some of you don't like the writing style – I know sometimes it's unclear whose speaking.

Also, if anyone could help me out with questions, it would be great because there's only so much you can ask XD. It's Maddy's turn next to be questioned. Then Connie, Jac, Kyla….So if you have anything you want to ask them – or indeed what you want their replies to be, don't hesitate to tell me…XD

Hope you enjoyed and please review.

Love,

Hallow.

X

P.S. If you didn't guess – the question Jac though they were asking her, was about why she slept with Joseph's father…


	4. Chapter 4

Once the other members of the closet had stopped sniggering, Kyla trained her gaze on the youngest woman, who sent her an unfazed smirk.

"Do your worst."

Jac lent forwards, till her mouth touched Connie's ear and whispered something Kyla couldn't quite catch. They both exchanged a twisted grin.

"Tell us about your crush on Linden."

Maddy's jaw unhinged itself. "_What?_"

"Oh, don't play innocent; you've been drooling over him for weeks." Jac said, making a dismissing gesture with her hand. "Plus, whenever Faye speaks to him, you look as if you're about to grab the nearest object to hand and beat her with it."

The SHO bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief. "Am I _that_ transparent?" She paused, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh, bloody hell. Do you think he knows?"

"Nah, he's far to absorbed in Faye to notice." Kyla murmured offhandedly.

"Hm…probably wouldn't bat an eyelid if you draped yourself naked across his desk." Connie baited.

"Understandable really. She is beautiful. And mysterious. Its no wonder he's dogging after her like some love sick puppy." Jac taunted agreeably.

Maddy seethed quietly behind them, wringing her hands and desperately attempting to think of a witty retort to regain a shred of her dignity.

In the end she settled for revenge.

"So…Connie, ever secretly fantasized about Elliot?"

It was amazing how quickly a woman could melt to a puddle of blushing, stuttering humiliation.

----

Please review! Oh, and I'm working on threading in Maddy/Dan questions Ali.


	5. Chapter 5

Approximately ten minutes of Kyla's life drifted away into a lethargic storm of meaningless as the other three members of the cupboard bickered about whether Maddy's question had counted as a "question". Eventually, after much pouting on Jac's part, wining on Maddy's part and glowering on Connie's part, the game started again.

"I dare you to kiss Ric."

"Slightly problematic." Jac snapped. "Honestly, Maddy didn't your mother ever tell you to think before you speak?"

Maddy opened her mouth to bite back, but Connie cut her off.

"Then kiss her instead."

"…"

Kyla wished she'd had the hindsight to bring a camera.

"No." Jac managed to stutter out. "That's just…no."

"My thoughts exactly." Maddy nodded.

Connie growled. "Just remember who has the last word on your annual leave dates."

"You wouldn't." Jac narrowed her eyes into slits and Kyla grinned wickedly, turning to the cardiac consultant.

"A week from the 28th, I think…shame I've heard Italy is suppose to be lovely that time of year…"

Silence descended over the cupboard.

"Alright." Jac nodded.

Maddy made a choking sound. "How come I've got dragged –"

The last part of her sentence was swallowed by Jac's lips descending on her own. Kyla blinked and watched, fascinated, as Jac's long fingers curled into Maddy's hair and tugged the other doctor down into her lap. For a second the nurse lost where Jac started and Maddy ended, pale skin pressed against pale skin, one pair of lips fastening around the other, sucking, tugging, nibbling. Somewhere, among the sounds of teeth scraping and deep breathing and her own heart beat in her ears, Kyla heard a whimper.

And then Jac pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "There."

Connie and Kyla glanced at each other, before turning their combined attention to Maddy who, still sat on Jac's lap with her mouth slightly agape, was blinking rapidly.

"Maddy?"

"You could have bloody well given me some warning!" The SHO snapped back to herself on hearing her name. She turned round and delivered a half-playful punch to Jac's should before sliding off her and settling on the floor.

-----

"I can't believe this."

"Yeah, well Mr Cullen said we had to find them."

"But we're nurses not…" Donna paused and waved her hands round in a general way, trying to find the appropriate word.

"Trackers?" Maria supplied from the other end of the corridor.

"Yeah. Just, I dunno' mate, it just feels like we're being taken advantage of."

Her friend sighed. "Sooner we find them, the sooner we can clock off."

Donna grinned. "And I don't know about you but I'm planning on getting to know that lovely bottle of red I got from Mr Griffins cupboard…"

----

_Review, review, review, review!!! ^_^ Sorry about the slow updates – I have no excuses accept that I'm lazy._

_Hallow. x_


	6. Chapter 6

"...So Kyla."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, giving the other three inhabitants of the cupboard a careful look. "Before you go getting ideas, I am not kissing anyone. Uh-uh. Don't look at me like that Maddy – you know the pout doesn't work with me."

"Not even if I say please? Not even if it's Connie?"

"Especially if it's Connie."

"Excuse me?"

"No offense. You're a great doctor and everything. I just happen to be..."

"Terrified of her?" Jac muttered from the corner.

"Very attracted to men," Kyla said quickly. "So question?"

Maddy hummed thoughtfully from her corner, "tell Mrs Beauchamp and Ms Naylor here why you love running so much."

"Maddy! I told you that in confidence."

The doctor in question shrugged. "I ran out of cringe-worthy questions. Plus it's fun to watch you squirm."

Kyla just resisted the urge to wipe the innocent smile of Maddy's face with the palm. Just. Instead she sent the SHO a serene look of her own and decided revenge would be sweet. "I'm not answering that."

"No, come one. I want to hear this. I could never understand why people would want to... well sweat." Connie shuddered and exchanged a look of distasteful understanding with Jac.

"Okay... running makes me feel... well it's kind of – uh, erotic."

Jac's jaw unhinged itself to the point where she appeared to be doing an impressive impression of an anaconda about to swallow a mouse. Connie blinked rapidly for several seconds, and Maddy sniggered delightfully to herself. Oh yes, revenge was going to be very sweet indeed.

"So... I guess that's why people run then?" Connie murmured, gently closing Jac's gaping mouth.


End file.
